


Love Problems?

by chocmint



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, I was just bored, Jealousy, M/M, Nothing big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocmint/pseuds/chocmint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol just wants the world to know he's the dating the most amazing person in the world and Jeonghan is just damn good at timings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Problems?

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot where it was from but there was like an interview and both Jihoon and Seungcheol had the same answer then I wrote this down immediately.
> 
> This is my first published work in this fandom and it has been ages since I sorta gave up on writing so please go easy on the critics.
> 
> But nonetheless, enjoy fellow JiCheol trashes!

Seungcheol taps his feet loudly as he patiently waits for Jihoon's imterview to be over and Jeonghan hisses, pissed.

"Hey dickhead! Stop that or I'll shave your hair off!"

Seungcheol stops for a short while but he's back at it again.

The long-haired male slams his phone on the table and created a loud noise that startled the eldest. "I swear to god Seungcheol if you don't stop that I'm gonna have to do something with that myself! STOP! THAT! IMMEDIATELY!"

Seungcheol sheepishly draws his head back and rests it on the backrest of the sofa-- trying to stop the urge to tap his right foot loudly again coz if he doesn't the enraged member will threathen him to cut his balls off ( and knowing Jeonghan, if he says it-- he means it).

Just in time, the final batch of interviewees finally came out and finally it's time for the Sebongies to go home.

As soon as they got home, Seungcheol grabs Jihoon and rushes to their shared room before their other roommates do. They enter the room, Cheol bangs the door shut and locks it.

He grabs the shorter's shoulder and pins him into one of the sturdy (and yet, with poor soundproofing-- jeonghan's nightly visit to jisoo's room is enough proof) walls.

"HEY! Damn Seungcheol, what's gotten your panties in a bunch?" Jihoon spats as glares at the elder's already-angry eyes.

"Stop playing with me, Ji. You know why I'm like this. BROTHER? Are you serious?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't want to tarnish our names and not let the whole world know we're fucking."

"Well... Well... THEN HOW WOULD YOU EXPLAIN SAYING THAT YOU DON'T WANNA DATE ANYONE FROM ANY OF THE MEMBERS? I just knew I'm not a member of Seventeen!!!"

Jihoon scoffs.

"What the fuck, cheol. Are you being jealous?"

"Me?! What?! NO! Who will I be jealous over?"

"Exactly my point."

 

Seungcheol finally let go of his grip on Jihoon and fell quiet suddenly. He dropped his head down and fiddles with his fingers. Jihoon just snickers at his boyfriend's ('Damn! That sounds adorable~ My boyfriend, Choi Seungcheol~' /dolphin squeal) actions.

"You know what..." He brings his hand to cup Seungcheol's head and brings it up to look at him, "As much as we want to be open about our relationship, you know that we can't. But isn't it better that I chose to not choose anyone on that question and gave the interviewers earlier, an ambiguous answer? Would you rather have me choosing someone else?"

Seungcheol frantically shakes his head with a cute pout.

"Would you like me to tell the whole world about us and have our group done for?"

He shakes his head again. He brings his hands to hold Jihoon's "Sorry, Ji. I was being insensitive. I failed to see the effort you put into protecting us, our relationship and our group. I just got a bit scared."

Jihoon smiles sweetly as he initiates a hug (that surprised Seungcheol a bit). "I love you, okay? So stop doubting." The shorter tiptoes a bit to press a gentle peck on his lover's lips. Seungcheol could only smile.

All of a sudden, a loud knock was heard.

"HEY GUYS! LOVE PROBLEMS? I BET IT'S NO BETTER THAN A BOWL OF JAJJANGMYUN! FOOD IS HERE!"

Jeonghan was just so damn good at timings and today wasn't an exception.

 

-end-


End file.
